witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Sallah
Sallah is a former prince of Egypt, appearing in Witchblade comics series. Biography Lover Affair with Bastet Prince Sallah was set to became the future Pharaoh of Egypt three thousand years ago. Because of this, another powerful family betrothed their daughter Racquel, to be his future wife. Many years later, Sallah and the goddess Bastet, fell in love with each other. One day as they embraced each other, princess Racquel comes to the palace. When Racquel comes into the prince quarters, she finds him sleeping in another women's arms. This enrages her and Racquel orders all the guards to leave. Sallah explains that their coming wedding is only for political reasons as its was planned before either of them were even born. He then tells that love has finally found him. Racquel refuses to share him with another woman. The woman then reveals to be Bastet, the goddess of cats. Although Racquel doesn't believe her at first, Bastet reassures her that she isn't lying. The goddess then kisses Sallah and proceeds to leave as she is needed elsewhere. When Bastet leaves, Racquel tries to convince Sallah, that the goddess is only using him for her own agenda. By having the princess under her control, Bastet will able to wield greater power over men. Prince Sallah refuses to listen to her words and tells her, that although he will marry her, his love will only belong to Bastet. Racquel accepts this, but vows to find a way to prove the princess of Bastet's true intentions. That night, Bastet returns to prince Sallah. She takes for a flight around the lands and tells him, that she needs a place for her to live, which could only be reached by the wind. Sallah complies. Racquel's and Bastet's Battle The following day, Racquel leaves fake note from Bastet to Sallah, inviting him to the shrine, he's building for her. When Sallah comes, Racquel traps him inside a cage constructed from the Witchblade. Racquel explains to Sallah, that when Bastet comes, she will give her two choices. Either free Sallah and release snakes at her or leave. This way, they will find out if Bastet truly loves the prince. Suddenly, Bastet appears, planning to shred Racquel to pieces. Racquel and Bastet begin to fight each other as Sallah tries to calmed both of them down. Racquel reveals that Anubis has given her power to defeat the goddess for stealing Sallah's affection. Bastet denies this, saying that the two fell in love with each other. Racquel refuses to believe her and shoots a blast of fire at her. In order to protect Sallah from snakes coming into his cage, Bastet turns him into stone. Racquel sees this as a prove to her doubts of Bastet's love to Sallah. Bastet explains, that now Sallah will be impervious to her spells. She then destroys the snakes in the tomb, so they wouldn't hurt her. Bastet then creates multiple copies of herself and proceeds to overwhelm Racquel. She then puts her to sleep and traps Racquel inside the tomb. The goddess then turns her gaze to Sallah and turns him back to normal. Bastet tells Sallah, that she didn't hurt Racquel as the prince rests in her arms. Losing Bastet Later, the princess brother, Mahmoud meets with prince Sallah. Meanwhile, Racquel eavesdrops on their conversation. He warns, that if the princess cancels the wedding, Mahmoud's father will go to war with him. Although Sallah is at first hesitant in the end he decides to give Racquel one more chance. Soon after, Sallah expresses his worries about his ultimate death to Bastet. The goddess calms him down, saying that she will always love him no matter how old he is. Bastet then reveals, that the gods, bestow the power of immortality to a single mortal they choose. She then bestows this power to Sallah. Two days later, prince Sallah is visited by Racquel. She apologises for her foolishness and wishes happiness to them. She then gives them two gifts. A bracelet for Sallah and the idol for Bastet. As Bastet picks up the idol, it immediately traps Bastet and her pet tiger Manares. This enrages Sallah and he begins to strangle Racquel, ordering her to bring back his lover. Racquel explains, that she can't as the Witchblade erects metal appendages into Sallah's body. Although the appendages impale the prince, his immortality prevents him from dying. This helps Sallah to continue strangling Racquel until she dies. With Bastet trapped inside the idol, Sallah puts her body inside a tomb and vows to find a way to bring her back. Idol of Bastet The next three thousands years, Sallah searched the world for a way to free Bastet from her prison. Eventually he was enlisted by Lara Croft to find Bastet's tomb. Under false alias, Sallah accompanies Lara intending only to protect the idol. Unfortunately, Lara escaped with the idol, while Sallah was trapped by a device of his own design. While he waited for the traps to reset, Sallah discovers magic, which can finally release Bastet from her prison, which he missed, because of his grief. From there, he tracked down the idol, now being in the possession of Sara Pezzini, the new wielder of the Witchblade. He finds Sara, investigating a murder in London. Sallah then overhears, that she will go dancing with her sister to a nightclub called Limelight. When Sallah hears this, he breaks into Sara's apartment, looking for the Idol of Bastet. Inside he finds a picture of Lara Croft, which reminds him their last meeting in the Shrine of Bastet. Sallah then discovers the idol, hidden under the floor boards. As Sara opens the door, Sallah rushes pass him. She tries to catch him, but before she can do it, Sallah manages to hide from her. An hour later, in his motel room, Sallah releases Bastet from her prison. The two lover then embrace each others. Sallah explains to Bastet, what happened to him during the time she was trapped in the idol. After hearing this, Bastet decides to seek vengeance against the artefact, which trapped her. Sallah tries to talk her out of this, pointing out that Sara has nothing to do with her imprisonment. Bastet refuses to listen, saying that she won't rest until the foul of Anubis blade still haunts the Earth. Sallah then tells her, that Sara will be at a nightclub called Limelight. Revenge Against the Witchblade At the club, Bastet hypnotises the bouncer in order to get inside. Bastet then notices Sara and immediately attacks her. Sara quickly escapes through the back exit in order to prevent any civilian casualties. In the alleway, Bastet confronts Sara, telling her to relinquish the blade and leave unharmed. Sara refuses and Bastet proceeds to attack her. The Witchblade then incapacitates Sallah. Seeing this, Bastet lifts both of them to the air. She gives Sara one last chance to disengage the Witchblade, but Pezzini again refuses. She then drops Sara to the ground. Thinking to have defeated Sara, Bastet heals Sallah, who can no longer heal his wounds. This makes them both mortal and they decide to spend the rest of their lives together. Personality Sallah is an honourable man, that fell love with the goddess Bastet. Their love was so strong, that Sallah spent three thousand years searching for a way to free Bastet from her prison. Powers & Abilities Former Powers * Immortality: As her lover, Bastet bestowed Sallah with power of immortality. This let Sallah to live pass his natural life span for more than three thousand years. ** Healing Factor: Sallah could also quickly heal his wounds. When he was impaled by the Witchblade tendrils, his wounds quickly close itself after the tendrils left his body. Abilities * Master Burglar: Over three thousand years span, Sallah refined his skills for burglary. He knew the best way to enter Sara's apartment without leaving any trace of him ever entering it. Gallery Egyptu1.jpg|Sallah inspecting a statue made for Bastet. Egyptu29.jpg|Sallah trapped by Racquel. Egyptu30.jpg|Sallah strangling Racquel. Pyramid8.jpg|Sallah exploring the shrine. Pyramid11.jpg|Sallah attacked by the shrines guardian. Limelight3.jpg|Sallah breaking into Sara's apartment. Limelight18.jpg|Sallah walking away with Bastet as mortals. Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic Males